The Many First Times We've Shared
by purpledolpin05
Summary: Adam/OC Contest for Stardust16. People have experienced lots of 'First times' in their lives when it comes to love, and it's always memorable. The many 'First Times' Adam has shared with his crush Sakura throughout their lives.
1. The First Time Adam Met Sakura

**The First Time Adam Met Sakura**

 **Purpledolpin05: Hello readers around the world. So I'm back with a new story for Stardust16's Adam/OC story contest and I decided to give it a go. My Original Character that is paired with Adam is my frequent OC, Sakura Snowflower. For those who may not know Sakura (who's a Legend of Korra based OC), she's a half human half cat girl (human body, but has cat ears instead of human ones and a cat tail)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats or any of the characters, all I own are my Original Characters (Harushi, Lily, Sakura). Enjoy!**

* * *

It was another boring day at the Davenport mansion's lab.

4 year old Adam Davenport looked at his siblings. 3 year old Bree was playing with a doll while his baby brother 2 year old Chase was reading an encyclopedia.

He didn't really remember much but it's been almost a year since he and his siblings had been taken in by Mr. Davenport.

The boy sat on the chair, having fun spinning the chair.

That was when Mr. Davenport walked inside, with 3 more guests.

"Are these the kids you've mentioned?" the lady asked. She was in her early 20s with jet black long hair and calming blue eyes. But she had a pair of light orange cat ears and a matching white tail.

"Yup," Donald nodded.

"Wow, they've grown so much the last time I saw them!" the man replied. He was tall and muscular with tanned skin, messy black hair and cyan green eyes. He had black cat ears with an orange tail that looks like a tiger.

"Hi Mr. Davenport!" the 3 kids greeted.

"Who are they?" Bree pointed at the couple.

"Kids, this is my friend Harushi and his wife Lily." Donald introduced them.

That was odd, no one ever knows about the 3 Bionics except for Mr. Davenport himself.

"Ahem?" Lily motioned at the crib she was holding.

"Oh and their baby daughter Sakura." Donald added.

"Finally! Another girl who isn't me!" Bree cheered, glad to meet another human female.

"I'm Harushi, and this is my wife." Harushi laughed in pride, as they showed the 3 toddlers the infant inside.

Adam walked over to the crib and gasped softly.

Sakura was merely a 3 month old baby with mild tanned slightly chubby cheeks, big cyan green eyes, orange cat ears and a black tail.

"She's so cute!" Adam thought.

"What is that?" Adam asked.

"This is our daughter, Sakura." Lily introduced as she gently stroke her daughter's hair.

"Sa what la?" Adam tilted his head aside cutely.

"It's Sakura, it means cherry blossoms in Japanese!" Chase replied in a know-it-all tone.

"she's so tiny!" Bree gasped.

"Yeah, but she has a temper of a feisty tiger," Harushu laughed. "she gets it from me!"

"Hi little baby, I'm Adam!" Adam introduced himself as he reached his small hand out to hold the infant's hand. The baby look up into Adam's brown eyes with her cyan green eyes as she smiled.

"Aw, she likes you!" Lily cooed.

"What are you wearing on your hand?" Bree asked, pointing at the couple wearing rings.

"Those are wedding rings." Lily explained.

"Why are you wearing them?" Bree asked again.

"Well, we wear wedding rings because we are married." Lily explained.

"What's 'marry'?" Chase asked.

"Marry is um…a definition of someone you'd want to love and spend the rest of your life with." Donald explained. "It's like a soulmate."

"Then how come you're not married yet, Mr. Davenport?" Chase asked as it brutally stabbed Donald in the heart.

"Some people marry late because they have not met their soulmate." Donald thought for a moment as he replied.

"Wow, Mr. Davenport has no luck in love!" Bree commented as it stabbed Donald.

"What's a soulmate?" Chase asked.

"A soulmate is someone you really love and they love you back. It's like someone who knows you better than you know yourself." Harushi took a while as he explained. "it's someone you want to spend your life with!"

"Must people marry when they grow up?" Bree asked.

"Yes, you have to." Donald nodded.

"Then can I get married before you?" Adam asked as it stabbed Donald in the heart again.

"I like this guy!" Harushi laughed.

"No, no you may not!" Donald faked a smile.

"Then when I grow up, can I marry this baby?" Adam pointed at Sakura with one of his fingers being held by the infant.

"WHAT THE F-?!" Harushi banged the table with one hand as he yelled.

"Harushi, language!" Lily hissed.

"I was about to say 'Fish'! screw what I said a minute ago, I HATE this kid!" Harushi growled at Adam.

"He's just a kid!" Donald stated.

"Ok, kid! You and I are gonna have problems when you are older!" Harushi gestured at the toddler.

"I think it's cute." Lily rolled her eyes as she smiled.

"HELLO?! YOU'RE GIVING OUR BABY DAUGHTER TO THIS PUNK BOY!" Harushi stated, dragging his wife and Donald aside to talk.

"I'm interested in buying a house here a few years later, can you look after the bungalow beside your house?" Lily asked.

"Sure, but isn't that place haunted?" Donald asked.

"Not really, it's just rumored to scare the heck out of any buyers!" Harushi shrugged.

"Hi baby Kura, I'm Bree. You're so cute!" Bree cooed at the infant.

"She's got tiny feet!" Chase exclaimed. "but why does she and her daddy and mommy look strange with the cat ears and cat tail?!"

"That boring boy is Chase." Bree pointed at Chase.

"Who are you calling boring! I'm smart!" Chase bragged.

"Hey baby Kura, I'm Adam. When I grow up, I'm gonna marry you!" Adam whispered to the baby as she smiled and laughed innocently.

"Kids, I'm sorry but we have to go now." Harushi apologized as the couple were about to leave after two hours of playing with the kids.

"Aw, do you have to?!" Bree pouted.

"Don't worry, we'll meet each other someday, right?" Donald assured as the couple nodded.

"Bye bye baby!" Adam looked sad before walking to the crib as he gently pecked the baby's forehead as he smiled. "then when I'm older I want to marry you!"

"THAT'S IT THE KID DIES NOW!" Harushi yelled before Donald muffled his mouth.

"C'mon, can we take a picture with baby?" Bree asked.

Lily nodded as Donald handed her a camera as she took a picture of the 3 toddlers, Adam was holding Sakura in his arms as they all smiled happily and innocently at the camera.

"Bye kids." Harushi waved, before sending Adam a glare. "I got my eye on you, future daughter-stealing punk!"

"Will we see them and baby again?" Chase asked.

"We will, someday. Okay?" Donald nodded.

"I miss baby!" Bree cried a bit.

"Someday we'll see them again, I promise." Donald assured them. "now go to sleep, or you won't have enough energy to train tomorrow!"

"Yes Mr. Davenport!" the trio nodded as they went back to their capsules.

"Bye bye baby…" Adam thought as he smiled goofily. Maybe someday in the future, he might meet the baby again? Maybe…he could marry her?

The boy didn't knew what it was back then but he knew one thing for sure: he had found his soulmate that he's wanted to see again.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Daw~ That was cute to write. I love Adam, he's a cutie. Him and my OC Sakura have a 4 year difference but they make it work. Please fave, follow, and leave a review. Thanks for reading and have a nice day.**


	2. The Beginning of A Beautiful Friendship

**The Beginning of A Beautiful Friendship**

 **Purpledolpin05: So I'm back with a new chapter for 'The First Times We've Shared' plus I'm having a retake for my drivers' license tomorrow, so moving on shout outs!**

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thank you for the review. Harushi is a protective dad though and his daddy senses tingled at his daughter's infant age XD. Hope you will like this chapter.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, all I own are my Original Characters. Enjoy!**

* * *

12 years… 12 years since Adam had last met Sakura. Although he had long forgotten her name but he'd always remember the baby's cyan green eyes. Still, he wonders sometimes if they would ever meet…

Little did he know that his life changed the moment he met his new stepbrother Leo and their neighbor Sakura stumbled into the basement.

"Honey…THERE ARE PEOPLE LIVING IN OUR BASEMENT!" Tasha tugged Donald aside as she hissed.

Of course when Harushi found out that the strong one was the punk boy who asked for his daughter's hand in marriage as a toddler, that made him dislike Adam even more than before. (Plus, Adam's taller than Harushi is)

Sakura couldn't really explain why but she finds the oldest Bionic of the trio (Adam) seemed somewhat familiar. He was taller than her. Correction: He's like 6 foot 2 while she's 4 foot 10, (heck, he's taller than her dad!). She liked his kind smile and how goofy he is; or how his brown eyes remind her of warm hot chocolate.

Adam never thought he would ever meet the little baby he first met as a toddler. of course Sakura was a 12-year-old girl the second time he met her. He couldn't really put it, but she was older, smarter and cuter than before.

She was unlike any other girl he met. She was feisty, tomboyish, sarcastic, loves to have fun doing extreme sports; but overall and a loyal friend. To anyone else, Sakura was the tough girl who behaves like a boy and would make sarcastic remarks over anything regarding looks. She never cared much about how she looks and believes that looks aren't everything. While Adam liked pretty girls but he had to agree most pretty girls he's met are all self-absorbed are pain shallow.

* * *

"Hey AD!" Sakura waved over at Adam.

"Kura! H-hi!" Adam blushed a little. He knew that they had a 4-year age gap and it's just wrong to have feelings for her but it felt so right.

"Dude, you were totally blanked out during the History class!" Sakura pointed out, frowning a bit.

"I can't help it; history makes me want to sleep!" Adam grumbled. "It's just learning stuff about dead people!

"Maybe we can ask Chase. He does all the talking and we think of simpler ways to help you remember. Like Marie Antoinette, you just need to remember she's this rich girl with big hair and loves cake. Because she didn't care about the poor people she got killed off in the French Revolution!" Sakura stated.

"Yeah well, speaking of Chase! don't tell Chase but I stuffed some of the lunchmeats inside his locker." Adam whispered over as she quickly stifled a laugh

"Classic! Lemme guess: expired lunchmeat?" Sakura asked as the boy nodded. Adam liked how Sakura understands him and is always there for him.

"How long do you think you have until Chase finds out?" Sakura asked.

"I'd say in 3, 2, 1!" Adam counted before they heard Chase yelping in surprise.

"ADAM!" Chase yelled from his locker.

"You're a genius Chase; but even I saw that coming!" Bree stated as the siblings and Sakura laughed a bit.

"If he was mad about that, wait till you see my meatball launcher I made for Wood Craft that I hid in Leo's locker!" Sakura stated before Leo reached out to grab his books from the locker when a catapult launched meatballs gravy, Leo quickly dodged it as the food hit Stacy, one of the snobby cheerleader.

"HEY!" Stacy growled.

"On the bright side, meat looks good on you. You look like a chicken my uncle Gilbert once devoured! Also it makes you look less revolting than usual!" Sakura replied in a sassy tone.

"At least I dodged a bullet!" Leo claimed.

"Not really, Eddy has some interesting footage of you!" Sakura claimed.

"WHAT?! EDDY?!" Leo looked horrified.

"Eddy has sent me multiple pictures of you in the bathroom. You have nothing impressive to show." Sakura rolled her eyes. Bree and Chase quickly started to laugh; while Leo looked utterly embarrassed.

"Just another reason why I like you; your sarcasm is always music to my ears!" Adam complimented.

"Thanks AD. Your laugh is music to my ears too!" Sakura nodded before they both blushed a bit.

* * *

Before Adam knew it, he started to develop a crush on the feline girl. He knew he shouldn't be having feelings for his best friends, but it's sometimes worth it when you are slowly falling for your best friend.

But that's not really how she thinks of him though: Sakura just admires Adam and his personality, they are just friends, she insisted. Although she tends to feel strange when she sees Stacy flirting with Adam. She's just protective of her best friend, right? Besides, Stacy is a snobby jerk who is only crushing on Adam because Adam is considered 'hot' and 'cute' by the girls in the school; and Mr. Davenport is rich.

The first time Adam had a crush on a girl: and it just had to be his best friend… His very first outsider friend. I think it could the beginning of a beautiful friendship…

But maybe, Adam hoped: just maybe…, things will change between the two friends. Right? Right?

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Not really my best one-shot but I liked how it turned out. Wish me luck on my drivers' test tomorrow! Anyway, favorite, follow, and leave a review and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading, have a nice day!**


	3. First Fight and True Love's First Kiss

**First Fi ght and True Love's First Kiss**

 **Purpledolpin05: Hello readers, unfortunately I failed at the parking test during my driving retake again…Oh well can't blame me for trying. So anyway, I'm back with another chapter for 'The Many First Times We've Shared'.**

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for the review. In a way, this one-shot series are at some really romantic and fluffy Adura scenes throughout the years, hope you will like this chapter.

 **Takes place in Sink and Swim, I do not own any of the Lab Rats Characters but I only own my Original Characters. Enjoy!**

* * *

[Sakura's P.O.V.] (Year: 2014. Adam-18; Sakura-14)

Can you believe those three Bionic bakas?! (idiots/jerks) I cannot believe that they could just leave me like that...It was all no thanks to Principal Perry and her metal detector. Now she knows that Adam, Bree and Chase have Bionics, and they thought that the FBI were after them (when really? It was Mr. D being told by the FBI people that he had used up all his money, but it had something to do with his brother Douglas.) What was worst is that Douglas blew up the lab! I had tona of good memories there!

Leo filled me in on what had happened in the house since he was sick with a flu on the last day of school; while Adam, Bree and Chase thought Perry that ratted them out and just left. And with a hologram message. No apologies? No goodbyes? I cannot believe that they just left like that...

I'm still angry at AD (My nickname for Adam), I thought we were gonna go through this together. But I guess that they thought it would have been safe if I wasn't involved in their runaway plan.

Don't worry, I assured myself, they should be safe as long as they hadn't exposed their powers...

It's been 3 days since they're missing, Mr D was planning to fill in a police report but my dad convinced him not to at the moment. I mean if police knows that you are a genius scientist with 3 kids of metal chips in their necks that gives you powers they'd think you are mad. And another thing: Aunt Tasha, Mr D and Leo are temporary moving into my place.

Mr D and Leo had used the helicopter to go and search for AD, Bree and Chase. My mom is helping Aunt Tasha to settle in the guests' room. My dad is out getting a lawyer to look into Mr D's money rob case. (My dad knows a LOT of people, ranging from jail to mobsters; lawyers to businessmen) That leaves me alone. Plus Principal Perry promised not to tell anyone but she is bribing Mr D for his money for blackmailing purposes.

I walked outside the balcony, and stared at the sky. There's an awful lot of stars.

I do not know why but all of a sudden I was thinking of AD. I missed him: his smile, his goofy grin, his cheerful personality, the way he cares for people inside (mostly around Chase, he cares for him but its tough love Chasey gets). Wait...I just miss him like a friend right? He's older than me by 4 years; and he's been my best friend for a few years now. Right...I am just worried of AD and his siblings!

I-It's not like I have a crush on him right? RIGHT?!

My best friend Julie and Johan have gone back to Malaysia (yeah I am from there, deal with it!) to visit their mom and they're on their way back tomorrow.

Stupid AD! Why did you have to go away so soon?! I sighed to myself, I miss you buddy...

* * *

 **[Adam's P.O.V.]**

It's only been a few days since we've snuck away on the ship, well until now. I wanted to take Sakura to run away with me, we could move to a new place and have new lives with new names. And probably get married in a few years so her dad won't know it's me. But who am I kidding?! Chase stated that it's too dangerous to take her along with us so we just apologize to them with some hologram mail.

I missed her so much, but thankfully Mr Davenport is taking us to some facility of his with his helicopter, and plus, Sakura and Leo are there! I missed them.

I gazed over at the night sky, I hope to see her soon. she's my best friend and my crush. I really like her but I am scared to tell her how I feel, she might hate me if we step out of the friendship zone. But then again, she's pretty cute and is popular around guys (since she loves sports and guy stuff) I might lose her to some guy if I don't act quick. But still...she's still too young at understanding how love works.

We walked out to Mr Davenport's facility a few hours later, it was dark and gloomy; like a villains' lair from a movie or a comic book.

"Mr Davenport, where are we?" Bree asked, we were all getting suspicious of this place, it's seriously giving me the creeps! I know that Mr Davenport had a bunch of facilities but they are mostly boring and dull not like this creepy shack!

Mr Davenport turned into Douglas.

"It's Evil Uncle Daddy!" I exclaimed. it's weird how Mr Davenport is like a dad to us when he's really our uncle; and Douglas is our biological dad and uncle by adoption.

He's got this new Bionic guy with him and it turns out he's some rich bad guy called Victor Krane who has more powers than the 3 of us have combined. He's also really weird looking with wires on his face.

Douglas trapped us in some Bionic rings that would kill us if we ever touch it. Great! How are we supposed to get out now?!

* * *

 **[Sakura's P.O.V.]**

A few hours later, Mr D and Leo all came back from the cops. Apparently, the cops stated they were both found on some ship and that their helicopter was stolen. All of these points to Douglas!

My dad and mom got a phone call from the police and now the cops just sent Mr D and Leo back. The good news was that they get to reclaim back the Davenport's Mansion. The bad news is that they cannot reclaim back what was autioned and sold from their place.

"It has been a couple of days, what if they are malfunctioning of Bionics?" My mom asked.

"That is what I was worried of too! Without their capsules, they cannot recharge and control their powers!" Mr D shook his head.

"I hope they can come back soon...it is just not the same without them!" Leo sighed to himself.

As if it was as cued, the door opens as Chase, Bree and Adam returned.

"We're back!" Adam declared before everyone else cheered. I didn't. I am still mad at him!

* * *

[Adam's P.O.V.]

It took a while but thanks to Chase, we escaped from Douglas and Krane.

We travelled for a couple of hours until we finally reached back at Mr Davenport's mansion. Home at last.

"We're back!" I announced as we all went inside.

" welcome back!" Leo hugged us before hinting at Sakura. "Somebody missed you!"

I quickly noticed Sakura, I felt my whole body going numb, before giving her my signature goofy grin and waved.

"Hey."

She marched over to me. Was she worried of me? Was she going to hug me?

She suddenly punched me in the gut.

Welp, I was NOT expecting that. But she has the right to be angry at me.

"YOU. COMPLETE. A-HOLE! YOU BIG BIONIC JERK! ADAM CHARLES DAVENPORT!" she delivers a punch in my arms. "YOU HAVE BEEN MISSING FOR DAYS, AND YOU SAID HEY?! NO GOODBYES?! NO EXPLANATION?! NOTHING!"

"Sakura, keep calm." I hear Chase trying to calm her. An angry Sakura is a dangerous one.

"CALM?! I AM COMPLETELY CALM!" Sakura turned over as she roared.

" I can see that!" Chase took a few steps back.

Sakura glared at me with her beautiful eyes as she looked away pouting angrily. Now how am I going to get on her good side?

"She was super worried of you when you all left. Mostly you Adam." Leo whispered over.

I blushed a bit. She was worried...of me.

"Welcome back! Where did you go?" Tasha asked.

"Long story, but let's just say that we ran into Douglas." Chase stated as the room went silent. Chase and Bree told the adults and Leo and Kura about Krane as well and how we escaped.

Mr Davenport told us that he had lost his money and that the lab was destroyed by Douglas. Perry agreed to keep our secret but only under the fact she gets money out of it.

I glanced at Sakura, she is still angry at me. I sighed to myself how should I get back with her again...

All of a sudden, I felt myself feeling different.

* * *

[Sakura's P.O.V.]

I was listening to Mr Davenport and Chase talking until all of a sudden, the three Bionic's eyes turned green and started attacking us.

"What is happening?!" My mom asked.

"Their eyes turned green!" Leo exclaimed.

"That must have been the Triton App! Douglas must be controlling them like his solders!" Mr D stated.

"Can't you and your brother talk things out?!" Mom yelled.

"You are done complaining about my mom!" Tasha hissed over.

"We gotta find a way to deactivate their Triton App! Hide!' Dad motioned as we started running.

Needless to say, it was 6 against 3, but Douglas was sending the three Bionics out to kill Mr D. Wow this family has issues!

Mom and Tasha were stalling Bree. Dad was fighting against Adam.

All of a sudden Leo started talking to Chase and reminded him who he was. That sort of deactivated the Triton App Chase had.

So in short it was sort of like AD was under an evil Bionic spell and I gotta get him snap out of it!

"Leo! AD's behind you and Chase!" I shouted.

Ugh, they are trying to protect AD from killing them with Chase's force field while he is overriding Bree's chip.

I got an idea, I think it should help AD get back to his goofy self!

I ran over to block Chase and Leo.

"Stand off!" Adam hissed in a monotone voice, that is not the AD I know and love!

"No! Come on, you are AD, the goofball who loves pranking Chase with me! Don't you want things to be like they used to?" I tried persuading him.

It is not working, what now...

"I do not remember you at all!" Adam stated.

"Fine! You may not remember me; but you might as well remember this!" I shouted as I ran over to Adam before I softly kissed him on the lips. right before he fired his laser vision at Leo!

A few moments later, he open up his eyes, it was the same old brown eyes of the AD I know.

It took me a few seconds later that I was kissing AD. ADAM DAVENPORT! MY BEST FRIEND! AHHHHH!

"Wow! Kura..." Adam's face went red.

"Aw~~" Tasha cooed.

"Um...I...I..." I stuttered a bit. Why is my heart racing or my face burning up?!

Before I could explain myself Dad started runnjng aftee Adam yelling at him. I gently touched my lips, I just gave my first kiss to AD. Things are really gonna change now...

* * *

[Adam's P.O.V.]

I felt like I was being controlled for a moment. It was scary, I almost hurt my brothers and people I care for! At that moment I felt something warm and soft on my lips. It was soft and sweet like cottoncandy, but it had a small spark that sorf of deactivated the Triton App. I open my eyes and saw Sakura kissing me.

Kura! My crush and best friend! Is it the so called True Loves' First Kiss?

"Wow...Kura!" I blushed. Before Harushi started grabbing a saw and ran after me.

All I know is that everything has changed...I know that I have always liked her, but now I think its love...

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Sorry for the late update, but I hope that you have enjoyed it. It was long, dramatic and sweet.**

 **Please favorite, follow and leave a comment and tell me what did you think. Thanks for reading and have a nice day!**


End file.
